Motorcycles are commonly employed on our nation's highways for purposes of both transportation and recreation. Although providing a free driving experience, the open condition of a motorcycle subjects the operator to the elements which in some instances may be harsh. For example, rainy conditions can saturate the operator by way of either falling rain itself or through splashing from puddles or other vehicles on the roadway. Motorcyclists often wear rain gear in wet conditions for protection. Rain leggings are sometimes employed and extend from the feet of a motorcyclist to his or her knees. The rain leggings are made of a water resistant material and protect the shoes and legs of the operator when driving in wet conditions.
Although rain gear provides some level of protection to the motorcyclist in rainy conditions it does little to assist during operation of the motorcycle in cold conditions. Wind chill generated through the speed of the ride, in addition to the actual air temperature at the time, acts to draw heat from the operator. As such, the temperature of the air, the speed of the ride and the length of the ride all function to cool the motorcyclist. Motorcyclists are prone to becoming cold while operating a motorcycle because the motorcyclist typically remains seated and still during operation. As the motorcyclist does not move around during operation he or she generates very little heat through movement and consequently becomes progressively colder as the length of the ride increases. Apart from being uncomfortable, a cold motorcyclist may be more prone to make mistakes on the road due to tighter muscles, decreased reflexes and lack of focus.
In order to remain warm when riding in cold conditions a motorcyclist may employ layered or insulated clothing to reduce heat loss. Although warmer clothing may be effective for a period of time the rider will ultimately become colder as the length of the trip increases. Motorcyclists can also wear a wind barrier in order to minimize the effects of wind chill and can use hoods or scarves to prevent heat loss from exposed skin. Although such measures are effective at minimizing heat loss, the operator will still become cold given a ride of sufficient length. Another technique for reducing heat loss through use of a motorcycle in cold conditions involves the use of heated clothing. Heated clothing employs heat panels in the jacket, pants, gloves or socks that produce heat through electrical resistance. The heat panels can be plugged into an electrical outlet of the motorcycle or into an internal battery. Although capable of generating an amount of heat to keep the operator warm, heated clothing may be problematic in that the battery could die at an unexpected time. Additionally or alternatively, the electrical connections of the heated clothing may not be compatible with the electrical source of the motorcycle. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.